The witch of the blood moon A winx club fanfiction
by MVR
Summary: What i f Roxy wasn't alone? If their was a "last witch on earth"? I made this little fanfiction of what I think could've happend :) !
1. prologue

_**0The witch of the blood moon**_

**  
** Chapter 1: prologue

  
**Note whenever something is written**_ like this _**it means their thinking. This fanfiction will also contain the pairings:**

Morgana and Ogron (I always shipped them)

Gantlos and Duman (I think this pairing is very cute)

Anagan and Flora (He will just flirt as in the season itself because I still like Flora and Helia more)

and the other main pairings of the season.

Their will be four girls in this fanfiction that are not in the season itself allow me to introduce them:

Phelicia:she will be the witch of the blood moon. She has an awful past but that all will be explained in the story. She is an old friend of Roxy and is the lead singer of the band Beatz&Breaks. She is very caring yet distanced. She would never harm a fly unless you get her mad than you'd better run. She isthe second tallest. Her eyes are very dark grey

Ruby: Her eyes are neon-green. She is the shortest. She doesnt talk much. She comes from a very poor familly but lucky when she got to school Rose got her at her house. She plays the drums in the band and is second voice.

Riley: She is the joker of the 4. She is the second shortest (in the picture she just seems taller). She wants her friends to laugh because her familly was always very serious and never joked around. She plays guitar. She and Phelicia see each other as twins (to be explained).

Rose: tallest of the 4. She comes from a very rich familly and took Rose in her house after convincing her parents. She is the smartest of the 4. At the band she plays the keyboard. Ever since Rose moved in they see each other as sisters.

The wizards where in their sewer-lair after another lost battle. They where at the same spot where Roxy once hided for them. Gantlos was facing the wall with the "hole" in it. Duman was sitting in the middle of the room with his head down. Ogron was standing at the open part staring at the sewers water. Anagan was opposite of Gantlos looking at the pipes. They where all weakend by their fight.

_How can they be so strong? Their has to be a way to defeat them! _ Ogron was thinking. He didn't notice Duman coming up behind him. He jumped when he felt duman's hand on his schoulder.

"We have to surrender while we can Ogron!"He spoke. The others woke up from their daydreaming and stared at Duman in disat tbelief. Duman looked at them and back at Ogron who looked at Duman as if he just murderd Gantlos or Anagan.

"The winx are to strong! If we keep doing this we will weaken even more and it will be the end for us!" He said while walking around. That's when it hit Ogron. He snipped his fingers.

"Duman your a genius!" He yelled.

"I am?"

"He is?" Gantlos and Anagan asked at the same time.

"He is! What was our plan?!"

Duman Gantlos and Agnagan looked at each other in a very confused way. Ogron crossed his arms.

"We where going to steal Roxy's power." Duman started.

"Than we would defeat the Winx." Anagan continued.

"And than we would go after the witch of the blood moon that, lucky for us, is somewhere in Gardenia to" Gantlos finished.

"Exactly!" Ogron spoke. "But what if we do our plan backwards?" They looked at him in confusion. He sighed. 

"If we find the witch first and steal her power." he stopped hoping they'd be smart enough to see what he was planning. Anagan was the first to realize it.

"We can destroy the Winx" he said and stopped to looking at Duman and Gantlos.

"Than we take Roxy's power" Gantlos said

"And rule all the dimensions!" Duman finished.

They laughed. 


	2. Chapter 1

_**The witch of the blood moon**_

**  
** Chapter 1: Spying is knowing. 

**I will not describe places or background characters much during the fanfiction. I find it of none importance, you can use your imagation right? :)**

Phelicia sat down on the bench. She was at the small milk-farm. She whore her black hair in a ponytail that went to past her schoulders. Her necklace and bracelet where black with grey "spikes". She wore a dark-green shirt with a dark-green rather loose pants and dark-green boots. Candy (a husky-puppy) jumped on her lap. She petted him.

"Hey Candy." she said. "Come to heal me?" she giggled. Lately she's been feeling very dizzy everytime she went outside the doctor blamed it on _that._ And now she worked to fast and all her muscles hurted. Little did she of course know that her dizzyness was caused by Duman's dark energy around her while spying on her.

The wizards all agreed that Duman would transform into several every-day animals in Gardenia and spy on her. He would try to go as multiple animals each day so she wouldn't get suspicious. Right now he took the shape of Candy. He was proud of yet another perfectly imitated animal.

_I wonder what Gantlos would think of this? I mean I did just imitate this beast perfectly even though I saw him just today. Would he like me more for it? _He caught himself on daydreaming again and focused his attention back on Phelicia. He didn't know that much about her evendo he spyed on her for 3 weeks now. He did find out she has throat cancer and something about her muscles but he was already on his way back when she talked about that. A girl **(n/a she isn't that important so I wont describe her) **walked up to them and Duman/Candy barked. 

"Easy Candy it's just Lisa." Phelicia said.

"Phe it's time for your medicine,if you still want to ride Skylar?"

"I wouldn't miss a chance to ride him!" Phelicia said she lifted Candy/Duman with care and put him down very carefull. It was than he noticed her left-hand was wrapped up in a very thick binding.

_Must be that muscle-thing. Maybe if I follow her I'll find out what it is. _Duman thought and followed the two girls inside the house.

Phelicia had to work at the farm for 6 hours a day but with her illness she didn't get heavy tasks. Every time she was done before her hours where done she was allowed ride horse with the owner's daughter Lisa. Skylar was a black pure-blood arabian horse. She loved to ride Skylar but because of his age she could only ride him once every 2 weeks. She and Skylar had a connection, he made her forget.

"What happend to your hand?" Lise asked looking at her left hand.

"Well I never told you before but my throat cancer isn't my only illness."

"What is the other one?" Lisa asked as they arrived in the kitchen. Duman went to the towel and layed down like he saw that dog do before he kidnapped it and transformed into it. Lisa looked in the medicine-box for Phelicia's medicine. The farm only accepted people with illness's to work their so they wouldn't feel useless. Phelicia sat down at the table in the meanwhile. Duman could see she was in an amount of pain even he never had and if he had to believe the others he would feel pain a lot faster than them.

"Well I have a very rare illness so rare i'm the first to get it." She started.

_Maybe her powers are involved in this! _Duman thought pretending to sleep now.

"It's like leukemie but different. My muscles are very weak. I can't take much damage or i'm dying of pain. I have to take these medicine 10 times a day! That's why I can't find a job because I wouldnt be able to handle it. More medicine will only weaken me more. Yesterday I helped with the grocery and the bag was a bit to heavy." she sighed and took her pills.

_Her powers! I'm sure of it! I have to tell the others about this! _ Duman wanted to get up but than heard something intersting.

"I won't be here tomorrow. We are giving a concert in the Fruity Music Bar and later we are going to a secret party at the abandond factory for Riley's birthday."

"Aahw that's to bad. Oh wel enjoy your time off! I'll find a replacement" Riley said smiling. She opend the door so the girls could go horse riding. Duman got out to and pretending to run after a chicken.

"STAY NEAR CANDY!" Lisa yelled.

Once at his hiding spot Duman became himself again and free'd the actual Candy. Candy legs was hurt and he walked away carefully.

"Shoo filthy beast!" Duman said and fired a beam at Candy. It hit Candy's leg and he ran off. He heared a familliar tut-tut-tut noise and Ogron Gantlos and Anagan walked trough a portal behind him.

"Always wirh the anger Duman." Ogron spotted.

""Rather tell us what you found out!" Anagan said, a bit more annoyed than he intented to.

"I know much more than you Anagan. Your brain is filled with running and flirting with Nature Fairies!" Duman spoke back. Anagan growled and walked towards him untill he almost touched his chest.

"Say that in my face! I DARE YOU!" Anagan yelled. Gantlos grabbed them by their collar on the back and pulled them apart.

"This is no time to argue" Gantlos spoke "besides Anagan, Ogron is right with putting Duman in charge of spying." Gantlos stopped looking at Anagan and looked at Duman. "He is the one that can change his appearance." Gantlos let go of the guys. Anagan has always been jealous of Duman being able to spy. Before Duman joined it was Anagan's job to spy. He liked it a lot but than Duman showed up. Dumand and Anagan did get along but their jealousy of one another was what stopped them of actually being comrades.

_Was it just me or did Gantlos really look in my eyes? _Duman thought but snapped out of it. He accepted the fact he was gay and that he would never tell his comrades but to love Gantlos? He could never!

_If only I could tell him how beautiful his eyes are _Gatnlos was thinking

"Gentlemen gentlemen, let's get to the case!" Ogron interruted their thoughts.  
"Tell us what you know Duman!"

Duman told them everything he heard and saw today.

"Well stealing her powers will be very easy!" Gantlos said.

"Guys, I have a plan. We will wait them up tomorrow! We set up a trap and steal her powers!" Ogron said

"What about the others?" Anagan asked hoping Ogron would answer what he wanted to hear.

"Kill them for all I girl as long as the girl is unharmed, we can kill her after we took her power." Ogron said. Anagan smiled in a twisted way._  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Challenge accepted.

The next day the 4 girls were in the factory. They sat down in a circle with in the middle 20 eggs. Phelicia wearing her ripped grey shirt and purple skinny jeans sat opposite of Ruby. Ruby wore her brown hair in a pony tail and a brown shirt with army-pants . On ruby's left side was Riley. She wearing a neon green shirt and pink pants. Opposite of Riley was Rose. She whore an ocean blue dress. They where all wearing the same shoes.

They're playing their favorite game "Dare or Eat". The rules are easy. You are challenged to do something and if you refuse you have to eat a raw egg and put 1 half off the shell in front of you and the other half back on the middle that makes it easier to count.

"That's disguuustiiing!" Riley yelled.  
"Why did we even invent this game?!" Ruby said while she stared in disbelief at Rose eating the egg as if it was a milkshake.  
"Djee ocean no need to show off!" Phelicia smirked and avoided the half off a shell flying at her and laughed.

The girls each had their nickname. Rose was "ocean" because she wears her blue dress most of the time and her hair is blond so it's like an ocean. Riley was "redhaid" she asked for it herself. Ruby was "gem" because of the gem named ruby. Phelicia was wolf because dark grey was her favorite color.

They suddenly heard laughing like an echo. They girls looked around but didn't see anyone. Than suddenly a dark cloud appeared and it made a weird sound only to vanish and where the cloud-thing appeared and disappeared stood a blond-haired man wearing a cowboy hat. He stood behind Riley with some space in between. The cloud appeared again and this time a brown haired guy stood behind Rose. Behind Ruby a guy with a pink mohawk appeared and behind Phelicia a guy with red hair.

"Good job Duman. We found her!" Ogron smirked. They other 3 laughed.

The girls all 4 had a bad feeling about this and stood up.

"Sorry but we have no idea who you are so-" Riley started

"-we'll be going" Rose finished. The girls walked to the entrance of the room but suddenly the brown-haired man stood before them. He leaned against the door.  
"Is that a way to treat new friends?" He smirked. Phelicia felt something strange. She could tell their was something with these guys but she wouldn't stay and find out.

"Look I think you guys are confusing us with someone else. We-" Phelicia didn't have the chance to finis her sentence for the Duman interrupted them.

"But we do know you! You just don't know us yet!" Ogron stepped forward.

"We are the Wizards of the Black Circle! And you (he pointed to Phelicia) will help us to become stronger and defeat the Winx!" Riley stepped to Ogron and placed a finger on his chest.

"Look I don't know who you are! What your deal is! But you leave my girls alone or things will get ugly!" Her voice was threathning.

"Leave Ogron alone you insect!" Gantlos said and clapped and sends a shockwave to Riley. Duman walked towards Gantlos and stood behind Gantlos's left side. Riley got hit in the meantime flew towards the wall. She hit the wall and screamed in pain and fell unconscious on the floor.

"REDHAID!" Phelicia screamed and ran over to Riley. Anagan walked to Rose (her height was in between Ogron and Gantlos) and leaned his arm on her shoulder looking at Phelicia and smirked.

"Earth is such a fun place. She'd give up anything for that girl!" He got his arm off of Rose's shoulder and walked to Gantlos's right side.

"Riley wake up please! Don't go into the light!" Phelicia was close to crying. Riley was laying on her back with her feet facing the nearby corner. Ogron walked towards them and chuckled. He kneeled before Phelicia and looked in her dark-grey eyes.

"If she's hurt I swear to God!" Phelicia wanted to yell something. But how did you threaten 4 old guys with weird powers. Ogron looked at her. He was inspecting her. Getting to know what she was able to do and not to do. Phelicia felt Riley breathing weaker and weaker. She lost it.

"I'll make you pay! THE FOUR OF YOU WILL PAY I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN INTO THE FLAMING PITS OF HELL YOU HEAR ME?!" The wizards just laughed as Ogron got up. Anagan Gantlos and Duman stood next to him.

"Nothing can save you!" Ogron said. They opend the portal and Phelicia was sucked to it.


End file.
